Forget Me Not (RePublish Innocent Of Snow)
by sparkyu amore
Summary: RePublish dari Innocent Of Snow/ Sendiri memang momok menakutkan bagi kebanyakkan orang. Tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat. Namja sedingin salju itu tak dapat menolak takdir yang harus ia terima. Kesendirian yang bersifat permanen telah merenggut hidupnya yang indah/ Kibum/ KyuBum x KyuMIn
1. Chapter 1

"Kibum… tunggu!" panggil seorang namja. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan langsung berhambur memeluk namja yang tengah berdiri dilantai bawah yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Kibum tadi. Ia berlonjak bahagia dengan sesekali mengguncang tubuh Kibum. Kibum tak membalas, ia hanya diam menerima perilaku namja tersebut dengan raut datarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bila kau akan segera menikah?" serunya dengan raut bahagia. Kibum hanya diam dan masih menatap wajah namja tersebut dengan seksama.

"Sudah lupakan saja.. yang jelas kau harus bahagia Kibum, beginikah ekspresi seseorang yang akan melepas masa lajangnya?" tanyanya kembali dengan raut sedih. Kibum masih diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namja tersebut seolah tau dengan apa yang Kibum fikirkan. Dengan cepat, ia menarik kedua sudut bibir Kibum hingga membentuknya sebuah senyum bulan sabit walau masih tampak kaku. Namja tersebut tersenyum, sama halnya yang ia lakukan terhadap Kibum dan berkata " Bila bahagia, kau harus tersenyum seperti ini.."

Namaku Kim Kibum dan namja yang bersamaku tadi adalah Lee Sungmin. Namja manis yang selalu ceria setiap harinya, itu yang mereka katakan padaku. Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku sempat berfikir kenapa ia mau berteman denganku yang aneh ini, itu juga yang mereka katakan padaku. Semua orang menganggapku aneh karena aku selalu menyendiri dan tak mau bersosialisasi. Aku bukan aneh dan juga sombong, tapi aku bingung bagaimana aku bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka..ini karena penyakitku! Aku mengidap syndrome Asperger.

Syndrome Asperger adalah kelainan saraf (neurobiological) dan merupakan bagian dari autism spectrum disorders. Disebut dengan istilah 'autism spectrum', karena penyakit ini mengacu pada gangguan perkembangan saraf termasuk autism serta gangguan lain yang memiliki karakteristik serupa. Namun aku berbeda dengan autism, karena aku memiliki fungsi saraf yang lebih baik dibandingkan anak-anak autisme. Aku sama dengan yang lainnya, karena aku adalah orang normal. Namun yang membuatku berbeda, karena aku tak memiliki keterampilan dalam berkomunikasi dan juga sosialisasi.

Aku mendapat kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain yang menggunakan komunikasi non verbal. Aku juga tidak dapat mengetahui bagaimana memahami ironi, sarkasme, dan penggunaan bahasa slang, apalagi memahami mimic muka/ekspresi orang lain. Dan karena keanehan ku inilah semua orang kerap menghindariku. Penyakit ini aku dapat sedari kecil, mereka juga bilang kalau ini disebabkan karena factor keturunan. Aku tau itu, haraboeji dari pihak eomma yang mewariskannya padaku. Aku tak menyalahkan beliau, karena aku tau beliau juga pasti tak mau mengidap sakit aneh begini….

'_**Aku punya tempat, ia ku namai kesepian. Disana memang menenangkan,tapi tidak menyenangkan..Karena itu aku beranggapan bila sendirian itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding mendapatkan sebuah luka'(Kibum)**_

_**.**_

**Innocent of Snow**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuBum x KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : OOC, typo(s), BL, Fast, Abal-abal, Bored, RnR  
Warning : Tidakkah kalian tau bila Tuhannya cerita adalah author? Jadi, jangan hujat amoree ne *DitimpukSendal **

.

._**.**_

Seorang namja berkulit pucat tampak sumringah dengan beberapa desain undangan ditangannya. Sesekali ia tampak serius melihat undangan-undangan tersebut dan terkadang ia tersenyum lebar layaknya orang tak waras. Diangkatnya dua undangan ditangannya tinggi-tinggi dan membandingkannya. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat heran memandangnya. Namja berkulit pucat tersebut kini tengah berada disebuah kafe dan duduk dimeja bagian tengah tepat dihadapan meja kasir.

Namja tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya masih dengan menatap lekat dua undangan yang kerap membuatnya bingung. Dua undangan tersebut sudah terlihat cantik dengan dihiasi ornamen bunga dan juga menggunakan konsep 3D disetiap lembar undangannya. Namun apa yang harus ia bingungkan? Keduanya tampak cantik, tapi inilah yang orang-orang katakan dengan sindrom pra pernikahan…

"Siwon hyung…" panggilnya saat seorang namja dengan pakaian waitress berlalu dihadapannya.

"Wae Cho? Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Siwon saat namja berkulit pucat tersebut memanggilnya. Cho Kyuhyun, itulah namanya. Ia menggeleng keras namun senyum childishnya kerap mengembang. Siwon mengernyit heran namun ia hanya mendesah berat saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua undangan yang sedari tadi membuatnya frustasi.

Siwon mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua undangan tersebut. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak lalu mengangkat satu undangan berwarna perak bercampur putih dengan gaya Eropa menghiasinya. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia merebut undangan ditangan Siwon dan memeluknya hangat didepan dadanya. Kini giliran Siwon yang mengernyit heran melihat pola tingkah Kyuhyun yang tampak kekanakkan.

"Kau akan menikah, namun sikapmu masih saja kekanakkan. Bagaimana kau akan memimpin keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas ocehan Siwon masih dengan senyum kekanakkannya. Siwon menggeleng maklum akan watak Kyuhyun ini. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah adik kesayangannya walaupun mereka tidak berasal dari satu rahim yang sama. Ya, mereka adalah saudara tiri tapi hubungan mereka sama halnya seperti saudara kandung, walau Siwon tetap mempertahankan 'Choi' sebagai marga tetapnya.

Kring..Kring..

Lonceng yang tergantung diambang pintu kafe berbunyi. Siwon lansung berdiri dan menyambut pelanggan tersebut. Ia tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangannya tapi tidak dengan balasan yang ia dapat.. raut dingin dan datar. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun yang menangkap kedatangan Kibum, segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengajak Kibum untuk duduk ditempatnya tadi. Kibum menurut, masih dengan raut tak bisa diartikan miliknya.

"Hyung.. aku sudah memilih undangan pernikahan kita, dan lihatlah ini~" seru Kyuhyun menunjukkan undangan yang dipilih Siwon tadi. Kibum meraih undangan tersebut dan menatapnya lama. Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan mata berbinarnya menunggu reaksi Kibum dengan pilihannya. Kibum beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu respon darinya. "Eottoke?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Kibum hanya diam, walau pandangnya masih mengarah pada manik coklat Kyuhyun. Ia bingung untuk menjawab apa. Kibum bukannya tak suka akan pilihan Kyuhyun, ia tentu suka bahkan sangat suka. Tapi begitulah, ia bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Sedihkah? Senangkah? Ataukah ia harus menjawabnya dengan nada marah untuk menyeimbangkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun?

'Bagaimana?' Mungkin bagi kita terlalu mudah untuk menjawab satu kata dari pertanyaan tersebut. Ya, sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang lansung dapat dijawab apabila diwarnai gerak tubuh sebagai pendukungnya. Namun, apa jadinya bila harus Kibum yang menjawab? Ia justru bingung untuk menjawabnya. Bagi Kibum, satu kata mempunyai arti yang begitu banyak. Apakah itu sebuah kekecewaan, ataukah itu sebuah kebahagiaan, atau itu sebuah jawaban dan sebagainya.. Kibum bingung dengan apa respon yang harus ia ajukan.

"Ahh.. aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya Hyung! Biar bagaimanapun selera yang kita miliki ini sama." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan riang. Kibum masih diam menatap setiap gerik Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hahh.. kalian membuatku iri saja, kalian berbincanglah disini dulu.. aku akan membawakan makanan kecil kemari" sela Siwon. Ia tersenyum manis kearah Kibum dan segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka. Kibum tak membalas, ia hanya mengerjap polos sebagai responnya.

"Kyu.. apa kau yakin dengan pernikahan kita?" tanya Kibum walau pandangnya masih mengarah kepada Siwon hingga namja tampan tersebut menghilang.

"Aku tak pernah main-main hyung.. kenapa?"

Kibum memainkan jemarinya diatas meja dan sesekali memandang Kyuhyun. " Apa kau yakin akan menikahiku? Aku adalah namja aneh yang membosankan, apa kau nantinya tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar seraya tangannya mengacak surai kelam Kibum. Kibum menunduk, menahan malu mungkin. Kyuhyun meraih dagu Kibum dan mengangkatnya hingga membuat mereka beradu tatap.

Pletak!

Kyuhyun menjitak kening Kibum dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. Kibum meringis dengan raut datarnya dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas akan reaksi dari calon pengantinnya kini.

"Kenapa aku harus ragu chagi? Sudah sering kau bertanya demikian, dan jawabanku tetap sama..aku ingin kau yang menemani sisa hidupku. Kita itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama.. jadi, kenapa aku harus mundur? Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.." tutur Kyuhyun dengan sesekali membelai surai Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia bukannya ragu akan ketulusan Kyuhyun, ia memang takut.. takut untuk memikirkan kehidupan mereka kelak. Apa namja tersebut masih bisa menemaninya hingga tua? Ia takut.. sangat takut bila nantinya Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya walaupun ia tak bisa berekspresi dengan mimic wajahnya.

"Oh ya.. bukankah sekarang waktunya kita untuk fitting baju? Jam berapa ini?" panic Kyuhyun. Ia menarik baju dilengannya sedikit meninggi hingga menampilkan sebuah jam berbahan dasar stenlis melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 siang KS. Kyuhyun tampak begitu frustasi dan menjambak sendiri rambutnya. Kibum bingung dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti akan reaksi Kyuhyun saat ini, hingga Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera menarik Kibum untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kita harus cepat hyung… perancang itu bukan tipe yang mau menunggu lama."

"Tapi makan kita?"

"Sudah biarkan saja. Biarkan Siwon hyung yang menghabiskannya…" jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Kibum hanya cengo saat raungan Siwon membahana hingga penjuru kafe. Jelas ia tampak murka saat meja yang ia datangi kosong melompong dan hanya meninggalkan kertas-kertas bekas dan juga beberapa undangan yang berserakan masih saja menghuni meja mereka tadi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar auman Siwon, hanya terkikik geli seraya melambaikan tangan kearah hyung kesayangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"_**Cinta itu sederhana, jika kau tak mampu membuatnya tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa.. cukup untuk membuatnya tidak terluka karenamu.." (Kyuhyun)**_

"Hyung… kau terlihat manis memakai gaun itu" seru Kyuhyun saat Kibum mencoba sebuah gaun pernikahan dengan dihiasi manik-manik putih disekitar dadanya. Kibum tak menggubris pujian Kyuhyun. Dengan malas, ia membuka gaun tersebut dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Hyung, jangan menggodaku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak peduli. Ia meraih sebuah setelan jas dan mencobanya. Kyuhyun melirik pergerakan Kibum dan menganga luar biasa lebarnya saat didapatinya Kibum telah memakai tuxedo yang harus dikenakannya nanti. "Aku lebih suka ini" jawab Kibum datar.

"Hyung… yang uke dipernikahan kita itu kau bukan aku, aku tak mau memakai gaun!" tolak Kyuhyun dengan raut manjanya. Kibum masih diam memperhatikan pola tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa harus ada yang memakai gaun? Biarkan saja kita berdua memakai tuxedo.." jelas Kibum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." jawab Kyuhyun lesu. Ia menghampiri pelayan butik yang sedari tadi menemani mereka dalam mencoba busana mereka. Kyuhyun tampak serius berbincang dengan pelayan tersebut dengan sesekali mengarah pandang dan juga telunjuknya kearah Kibum. Kibum hanya diam memperhatikan perbincangan mereka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kibum memang tampak lelah, terbukti dengan segudang kegiatannya hari ini yang ia mulai dari kampus hingga kemari. Namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa tanpa harus membuat kekasihnya cemas.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun dengan menepuk bahu kanan Kibum. Kibum terbangun lalu mendongak. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya ini. Namun, respon Kibum masih sama. Ia hanya diam dan menatap lekat sosok Kyuhyun dalam jangkauan matanya. Kibum mengerjap polos dan bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

"Eh?"tanggap Kyuhyun

'_**Melupakan dan dilupakan.. dua kata itu yang sangat aku benci! Aku diharuskan untuk merasa sakit diantara keduanya.. Apakah aku sanggup untuk lebih lama sendirian?'(Kibum)**_

Mentari pagi sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Sinar yang dihasilkannya, perlahan masuk dari celah-celah kaca dan mulai menusuk insan kehidupan yang kini tengah meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia sedikit bergeliat dalam selimut tebalnya. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan duduk dengan bersanggah pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Pantulan mentari pagi yang merambat dari kaca dikamarnya, sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menutup sedikit gorden agar sinar menyilaukan tersebut sedikit tergeser dan lansung diserap oleh sari-sari bahan gorden tersebut. Ia sedikit mendesah, saat udara pagi juga menggelitik tubuhnya. Ia berbalik, namun terhenti saat dirinya berpatut dihadapan cermin. Ia mengerjap polos bercampur bingung. Didekatinya cermin tersebut seraya menggapai wujud dari bayangan yang dihasilkan cermin tersebut. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, walau gapaian tangannya masih terarah pada bayangan dirinya yang dipantulkan cermin tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya seorang. Ia terus menggapai bayangan dirinya seorang dan juga mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya kembali. Ia tampak semakin bingung dengan sosok tersebut. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi tindakannya..

"Kibum… Apa kau masih tidur? Eomma mu bilang kau masih tidur.. ayo cepat, pagi ini kita harus konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbing. Eh? Kau sudah bangun eoh?" tutur seorang namja yang sedari tadi meneriakki namja yang kebingungan itu. Kibum, yang pemilik kamar hanya menatap datar sosok itu dan bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

"Eh? Aku temanmu.. Lee Sungmin!"

"Sungmin? Temanku?"

Sungmin segera menghampiri sosok Kibum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. " Benar kau tak ingat aku?"

Kibum tak menjawab, ia hanya diam walau masih saja ia memandang sosok Sungmin dalam kebingungannya. "Ya Tuhan! Tidak!" racau Sungmin.

'_**Aku mengajarkannya untuk tersenyum, namun ia menolak. Aku terus memaksanya untuk tetap tersenyum…Namun kesedihan yang harus ia terima!' (Sungmin)**_

"Prosopagnosia?" tanya Kibum Eomma.

"Gangguan neurologis yang ditandai dengan ketidakmampuan untuk mengenali wajah seseorang. Penyakit ini juga sering dikenal sebagai kebutaan wajah atau agnosia wajah. Prosopagnosia tidak berhubungan dengan disfungsi memori, kehilangan memori, gangguan penglihatan, atau ketidakmampuan belajar. Penyakit ini berasal dari kelainan, kerusakan atau gangguan di fusiform gyrus kanan, lipatan yang muncul untuk mengkoordinasikan system saraf yang mengendalikan persepsi wajah dan memori." Jelas uisa yang kini menangani Kibum.

Saat Kibum benar-benar tak mengenali wajah Sungmin, Sungmin lansung mengkadukan kondisi Kibum kepada eommanya dan mereka segera melarikan Kibum ke rumah sakit.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan ia harus mengidap penyakit aneh itu?"

"Bukankah ia tercatat sebagai pengidap Syndrom Asperger?" tanya uisa balik.

"Eh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Prosopagnosia seringkali didapat setelah stroke, cedera otak traumatis, atau penyakit neurodegeneratif ataupun factor keturunan. Namun seringkali prosopagnosia kerap hadir pada mereka yang pengidap autism ataupun Syndrom Asperger.. Dan pasien Kim Kibum tercatat didalamnya."

Sungmin tampak terguncang atas penjelasan blak-blakkan yang dituturkan oleh uisa tersebut. Name tag yang tertera bernama "Kim Myung Soo" tersebut tanpa ragu berucap inci demi inci momok yang kini tengah menghantuinya. Sungmin melirik eomma Kibum yang tampak begitu tenang disampingnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan tatapan teduhnya. "Eommanim?" panggil Sungmin.

Yeoja tersebut mendongak dan memberikan senyum lembutnya kearah Sungmin dan semakin membuat Sungmin menjadi bingung akan sikap yang beliau tunjukkan.

"Sungmin-ah.."panggil Kibum yang kini tengah berbaring diranjang pasien. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang terlonjak, bahkan eomma Kibum juga ikut terlonjak dan segera menghampirinya. Kibum duduk dari keterbaringannya dan menatap mereka satu persatu. "K..kau memanggilku Kibum?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. Diraihnya jemari Sungmin yang mendekatinya. "Kenapa kau yang harus takut? Sudahlah.. aku tak apa-apa~" jawab Kibum.

"Aku dan eomma sudah mengetahuinya sejak dahulu. Sejak aku divonis sebagai pengidap penyakit aneh itu. Dokter juga menyarankan padaku dan eomma untuk selalu siap bila nantinya penyakit aneh lainnya juga akan datang padaku. Lalu waktu itu tiba sekarang.. jadi kenapa kau yang harus takut?" tanya Kibum. Sungmin tersenyum lembut lalu merengkuh tubuh Kibum dalam keposesifan pelukannya. Kibum hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan sesekali menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Sungmin?" panggil Kibum. Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Kibum. "Sebelum aku benar-benar melupakan orang lain, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk menggantingkan posisiku dipelaminan nanti.."

"Eh?"

'_**Dia benar-benar hilang… dan aku semakin sepi terpenjara dalam lingkar hitam ini. Aku mencoba kabur, tapi kekangan takdir ini terus menjeratku.. aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkinkah ini keadilan yang Tuhan berikan padaku?'(Kibum)**_

**TBC**

**Sebenarnya FF ni udah Amoree publish, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba hilang ya? Apa lagi ada penghapusan massal ya?  
Jadi, amoree publish ulang dech. Ehhee..  
Kalo sering kejadian kayak gini, mau cari tempat lain aja dech.. tapi bingung dimana. Ada yang tau?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget Me Not (Innocent Of Snow)**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuBum x KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : OOC, typo(s), BL, Fast, Abal-abal, Bored, RnR  
Warning : Tidakkah kalian tau bila Tuhannya cerita adalah author? Jadi, jangan hujat amoree ne *DitimpukSendal **

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam disudut kafe dengan berpangku tangan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi luar kafe yang terbatasi oleh kaca transparan lebar yang mampu menjadi pembatasnya antara dunia luar. Disaat satu sisi tangannya berpangku pada lehernya, satu sisi tangannya lain seraya mengetuk meja dengan beberapa bantuan jemarinya. Ia tampak terlihat bosan. Bahkan PsP yang biasa menjadi pendampingnya disaat ia tengah bosan, tergeletak begitu saja dihadapannya dengan sebuah tulisan 'You Lose' dari Lcd PSPnya. Namun seperkian detik, matanya terbelalak petanda senang saat didapatinya Kibum dan Sungmin berjalan mendekati kafe. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menunggu mereka dibalik pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Semoga harimu berseri dan selamat datang di Kona Beans café.." sambutnya yang merupakan slogan resmi dari kafe tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum lembut namun tidak dengan reaksi Kibum yang hanya menggeleng melihat pola tingkah Kyuhyun barusan.

"Silahkan ikuti saya.. tempat duduk kalian ada disana.." tuturnya seraya menunjuk tempat duduknya tadi. Mereka berdua mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang merupakan pemandu untuk mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar memandangi mereka satu persatu yang kini tengah duduk dihadapanya. Ditatapnya Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin dengan bahasa isyarat mereka tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kibum. Namun respon Sungmin hanya tersenyum kaku sebagai tanggapannya.

"Oh ya hyung.. ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami? Hingga kau memaksa kami 2 hari yang lalu untuk berkumpul bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tampak antusias. Ia tertawa riang dengan sesekali memandang raut datar kekasihnya itu. Kini giliran Sungmin yang harus menunduk, ia tau apa arah permintaan Kibum tersebut. permintaan yang pernah ia tuturkan beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirumah sakit.

"Oh.. pasti ini pesta perayaan sebelum kita menjejaki pesta pernikahankan?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau diam dulu Kyu?" sergah Kibum dengan nada dinginnya.

"Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Kibum masih diam dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Sungmin segera meremas jemari Kibum sebagai tanda penolakan baginya agar Kibum tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi Kibum tak menggubris, bukankah ia tak mengerti akan isyarat tubuh? Jadi percuma saja bagi Sungmin untuk mencegahnya.

"Pernikahan itu.. Bukankah akan berlansung 3 hari lagi?" tanya Kibum yakin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat masih dengan raut kebingungannya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya…"

"Mwo?" kaget Kyuhyun. Jelas bila ia terkejut akan keputusan Kibum. Pernikahan yang sudah diambang pintu bagi mereka harus diputuskan oleh satu belah pihak dan orang tersebut adalah Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik kelam Kibum, mencari titik kebohongan dimaniknya… namun apa? Semua nihil, ia tak dapat mencari titik asa itu.

"Hyung…"

"Tapi kau jangan takut, aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikanku. Dia adalah Sungmin-ah.."

"Hyung! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak usah bergurau! Leluconmu itu sangatlah tidak lucu!" erang Kyuhyun murka. Mungkin bila erangan tersebut ia lontarkan ditempat keramaian, suaranya yang keras mampu menarik perhatian semua orang, tapi tidak dikafe ini. Ya, Kona Beans tengah sepi didatangi pengunjung.. yang ada hanya mereka dan juga beberapa pegawai Kona Beans termasuk Siwon yang tengah berdiri dimeja kasir.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyalak menatap Kibum. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan heran mereka yang mengarah padanya, toh kafe ini adalah miliknya juga. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan mereka. Ia juga bingung tentang apa yang tengah terjadi hingga Kyuhyun sampai terlihat murka dari sorot matanya yang dalam. Dilihatnya juga Kibum yang menunduk dan tak dapat ia nilai bagaimana raut dari namja putih tersebut.

"Aku tak bercanda Kyu.. aku ingin kau menikah dengan Sungmin." Jawab Kibum dengan datarnya.

"Cukup Kibum!" bentak Sungmin. Kibum menoleh. Ditatapnya Sungmin lekat yang tengah berurai airmata. Kibum hanya mengerjap polos memandang Sungmin. Diraihnya pipi kanan Sungmin dan menyentuh airmata tersebut. Ia meraihnya kembali hingga tak ada genangan lagi yang tersisa disana. Kibum tak tau apa yang ia lakukan. Hatinyalah yang menggerakkan fikirannya untuk melakukan demikian.

"Inikah yang dinamakan tangisan?" monolognya seorang.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kibum.. aku mohon hentikan!" ucap Sungmin. Kibum tak merespon. Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan seluruh kesungguhannya dan berkata, "Maaf. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa bersama disampingmu, Kyu. Bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu, tapi aku hanya ingin kita berhenti untuk saling menyakiti.."

"Hyung.."

"Penyakit itu datang Kyu. Dan kau tau apa yang akan kualami nantinya…Aku tak ingin kau sakit karenaku nanti. Jadi, menikahlah dengan Sungmin."

"Prosopagnosia?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mungkin ia tujukan untuk dirinya seorang.

Tes..

Bulir bening itu berhasil lolos dari kukungan matanya. Kyuhyun terduduk lemah berhadap lansung dengan Kibum. Bulir bening itu masih saja membasahi pipinya. Kibum meraih pipi Kyuhyun dan merasakan hangatnya tangis yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

Tap..

Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Kibum yang tengah membersihkan derai aimatanya. Ditatapnya Kibum lekat yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan datarnya. Kibum melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram Kyuhyun. Ia meraih kedua sudut bibir Kyuhyun hingga membentuk sebuah lekungan disana. Lalu ia meraih kedua sudut bibirnya seorang dan membuat pola bulan sabitnya seorang walau masih tampak begitu kaku tergambar.

"Bukankah semua harus dihadapi dengan senyuman? Itukan yang kalian ajarkan padaku?" tanya Kibum dengan tampang polos miliknya. Sungmin semakin meraung dalam tangisnya yang pecah begitupun dengan Kyuhyun namun hanya derai bening nan deras mengiringi sakit dihatinya. Siwon yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton dibalik meja kasirnya menunduk dalam, merasakan apa yang tengah mereka rasa.

"Aku akan melupakanmu, bahkan kedua orangtuaku nantinya. Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu, membuatmu sakit, dan juga mengecewakanmu. Dari buku yang kubaca, ia mengatakan sebuah bahtera rumah tangga harus dilingkupi dengan rasa cinta diantara satu sama lain. Tapi aku takut bila nantinya hanya kau yang akan mencintaiku dan mengurusi hidupku hingga membuatmu lelah…"

'_**Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, dimana disampingku hanya ada permen dan juga balon, dan aku belum merasakan kepedihan akan cinta' (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras menapik semua apa yang harus ia dengar dan ia terima. Bukan begini akhir yang ia inginkan. Harus tetap hidup tanpa orang yang dicintai, bukan itu yang Kyuhyun mau. Hatinya meringis perih dengan apa yang Kibum putuskan telak. Merasa dipermainkan? Ia mungkin terlalu buta untuk berfikir demikian, Cintanya benar-benar tulus hingga ia rela harus diperbudak oleh cintanya seorang, walaupun ia tau beginilah akhir sebenarnya.

"Apa kau tau hyung bila cinta menjadikan mereka sempurna? Tapi cinta tidak membutuhkan orang yang sempurna, karena kesempurnaan dari cinta tersebut dapat kita raih bila kita saling memiliki. Jadi, kenapa kita harus berpisah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum paksanya. Kibum tertegun akan penuturan Kyuhyun, cukup lama ia diam.. tersirat akan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Dilihatnya kehidupan luar akan rutinitas orang-orang, lalu ia menjawab "Apakah kau tau Kyu, terkadang cinta hadir hanya memberikan kesempatan pada seseorang untuk saling mengenal… bukan untuk saling memiliki."

"Hyung,," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan ladang kebahagiaanmu, Kyu. Kau salah bila menganggapku demikian. Aku hanya bisa membawa penyakit untukmu. Cobalah buka hatimu, dan temukan seseorang yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu…jadi, dengarkan permintaan terakhirku ini Kyu.." tutur Kibum. Kyuhyun tersedu dalam tangisnya begitupun dengan Sungmin. Kibum hanya diam, menjadi penonton menyaksikan derai tangis mereka dihadapannya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Menghibur ataupun menjadi batu sandaran mereka ia bingung bagaimana ia harus berbuat. Kibum hanya bisa diam tak ingin bertindak terlalu lebih, hingga…

"Kalian berdua siapa?" tanyanya.

Deg!

Sontak interupsi Kibum mengharuskan semua pandang semakin terarah padanya. Kibum tampak bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dua orang yang menangis disampingnya, apakah ia berbuat sesuatu hingga membuat mereka menangis?

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada dimejaku? Apakah aku yang mengajak kalian?" tanyanya bingung. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak airmatanya kasar lalu berdiri seraya menunduk dalam. Ia berusaha tersenyum walau masih terlihat kaku. "Maafkan kami tuan atas ketidaknyamanan anda.." tuturnya. Sungmin juga berbuat demikian. Ia berdiri dengan senyuman paksa yang terkembang dibibirnya dan berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kibum-ssi"

Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia dengar dan lihat. Kibum mendesah berat, lalu beranjak dari duduknya hendak berlalu, namun langkahnya terhenti dan berkata "Aku tak begitu ingat apakah kita saling mengenal atau tidak, tapi… maafkan aku!"

Kibum berlalu menghampiri pintu utama Kona Beans. Langkahnya yang tegap, ia jejakki meninggalkan mereka yang tampak kacau. Ia lantas bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi hingga membuat kedua orang yang menurutnya tak ia kenal menangis. Hingga Kibum tak menyadari bila bulir bening dari manik kelamnya juga ikut membasahi pipinya. Siwon yang sudah beralih berdiri disamping pintu merogoh sakunya dan memberikannya sebuah sapu tangan. Kibum cengo hingga pernyataan Siwon menginterupsinya, "Kau menangis.. pipimu basah"

Kibum memegangi pipinya dan ternyata benar adanya. Ia tak lansung menerima niat baik Siwon namun menyapu kasar genangan air yang masih setia dipipi mulusnya menggunakan tangannya. Kibum lantas bingung kenapa ia bisa menangis? dan apa yang membuatnya hingga bisa menangis? Ia tak berhak untuk menelusuri penyebabnya dalam memorinya, toh ia takkan mampu untuk menyelaminya hingga jauh kedalam.

"Cinta mungkin akan membuatmu terluka, tapi ketahuilah bahwa ia juga membuatmu semakin dewasa. Jadilah pribadi yang selalu memaafkan tuan, terutama…ini" tutur Siwon seraya menunjuk letak jantungnya. Kibum sedikit terpana namun lagi-lagi ia bingung dengan apa penyebabnya. Tak dihiraukannya ucapan Siwon, Kibum melesat pergi meninggalkan Kona Beans bersama tatapan-tatapan sendu mereka.

"Selalu ada alasan kenapa Tuhan memberi umatnya cobaan. Jadilah pribadi nan kuat Kibum untuk melalui cobaan tersebut.." lirih Siwon dengan senyum tipisnya.

"_**Ketika semuanya telah terjadi, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri.. menerima apa akhirnya dan tentunya aku merasa kecewa dengan akhir tersebut" (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Kibum yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Ia tak menangis lagi ataupun meraung kecewa disana, hanya melihat kepergian kekasihnya yang semakin jauh. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat sosok Kibum tak mampu lagi ia jangkau dalam pandangannya. Sungmin menangkap senyum Kyuhyun tersebut walaupun terlihat samar baginya. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun hingga namja pucat itu menoleh padanya. "Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin namun hanya seulas senyum yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia membereskan beberapa softdrink bekas miliknya dan juga kertas bahkan semua barang elektroniknya yang berantakan. Kyuhyun hanya diam walau gerak tangannya cukup luwes membereskannya. Sungmin dan juga Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya mampu diam dan diam melihat sikap Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendongak dengan senyum kekanakkannya dan juga beberapa sampah dikedua genggaman tangannya. "Hyung, apa kau tau dalam kehidupan cinta pasti ada dua pilihan didalamnya. Yang pertama memilikinya dan yang kedua kehilangannya. Jika aku memilih untuk memilikinya, aku takut karena keegoisanku itu pilihan yang kedua akan ikut serta dalam hidupku. Oleh karena itu, aku berusaha rela untuk kehilangannya namun hatinya tetap aku miliki. Jadi, jangan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku ne" jelas Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum kembangnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju pantry dengan segenggam sampah yang ia pegang dan juga tas yang ia sandang dibahunya. Begitu terbalik dengan apa yang ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Tak ada bekas luka ataupun kekecewaan yang tergambar dimanik coklatnya. Ia begitu tampak tegar, tidak sedemikian Sungmin. Namja cantik itu masih saja rapuh dengan kejadian tadi. Siwon yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton ulung, hanya diam tak ingin turut serta dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

'_**Disini..aku yang paling lemah! Untuk bangkitpun aku masih perlu dibantu. Menghibur jiwa seseorang cukup menyita waktuku yang lama, Bagaimana aku akan menjadi pelipur lara yang lain?' (Sungmin)**_

Ingatannya sesungguhnya telah lenyap termakan. Sungguh cepat penyakit itu bersarang padanya dan membuatnya semakin menjadi pribadi yang lain untuk mereka. Hari-harinya bahkan berlalu sama setiap hari dan juga bertegur sapa bersama mereka yang tentunya orang sama untuknya. Mereka sakit, walau seulas senyum tetap mereka senandungkan mengiringi penjelasan baginya. Ia mengerti, namun penjelas itu tak dapat dimasukkan kedalam otaknya. Ya, Kim Kibum sekarang sangat jauh untuk dijangkau kembali.

"Kim Kibum?" monolognya seorang saat ia memandang lengan kirinya yang terukir nama tersebut. Kibum, namja yang kini duduk seorang disudut gereja hanya menatap bingung tulisan yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Ia mencoba menghapusnya, namun saat satu ungkapan melintas difikirannya.. ia mencoba mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, ' Itu adalah namamu.. aku akan mengukirnya disini ne. Jadi, bila orang-orang bertanya kau bisa melihatnya sebagai bantuan.'

Ya, bukan hanya orang-orang terdekatnya harus terlupakan olehnya.. bahkan sosok dirinya pun juga ikut terenggut akan kebenarannya. Kibum tak dapat mengenal siapa dirinya, dan bagaimana wajahnya pun ia juga lupa. Prosopagnosia aperseptif, itu yang mereka katakan. Tingkatan tinggi dalam catatan prosopagnosia yang memakan seluruh memori otaknya bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei.." sapa seseorang. Ia duduk dua baris dibelakang tempat Kibum kini tengah duduk. Namja tersebut tersenyum tipis saat Kibum mengarah padanya. Siwon, namja pemilik senyum tersebut beralih untuk duduk disamping Kibum. Kibum menggeser letak duduknya takut akan keberadaan Siwon.

"Apa kau mempunyai kitab?" tanya Siwon dan Kibum hanya menggeleng. Siwon tersenyum maklum melihatnya. "Aku sering melihatmu disini, jadi..siapa namamu?"

Kibum ragu untuk menjawab, dan Siwon tau itu. Namja tampan itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan semakin membuat Kibum bingung karenanya. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya hendak berdoa. Cukup lama ia berdoa dan entah apa doa yang ia panjatkan.

Kibum terenyuh dan ikut memanjatkan doa bersamanya. Doa yang sama selalu ia panjatkan, dan juga dengan kata-kata yang sama..' Tuhan, apakah kau ada untuk mendengar doaku? Engkau pasti mendengarku kan?'

"Doa yang sama Kim Kibum?" tebak Siwon dengan membuka sebelah matanya. Ia tersenyum kembali pada Kibum dan berkata, "Itu kan namamu? Kim Kibum?"

Kibum tak lansung menjawab. Ia mengambil tas kecilnya dan beranjak meninggalkan gereja. "Tuhan selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dia mamiliki solusi untuk setiap masalahmu, lega untuk setiap sedihmu, dan bahagia yang selalu menantimu. Jangan biarkan hidupmu penuh dengan rasa sedih, marah, dan juga kecewa. Bebaskan dirimu dari rasa sakit masa lalumu dan hiduplah lagi…" wejang Siwon. Sejenak, saat uraikan kalimat itu menerjang pendengarannya..Kibum terhenti melangkah. Dan saat wejangan tersebut selesai, Kibum kembali melajukan langkahnya tak peduli.

"Dan aku selalu memberi nasihat yang sama padanya.." lirih Siwon dengan senyum tipisnya. Begitulah! Namja tampan tersebut sering mengunjungi gereja ini hanya sekedar untuk berdoa, dan disetiap kunjungannya itu ia juga sering berjumpa dengan sosok Kibum disini. Awalnya Siwon hanya bersikap acuh dan tak memperdulikannya, namun melihat keadaannya kini yang rapuh Siwon tak mampu mengacuhkannya. Seringkali ia bertegur sapa dan dapat ditebak, Kibum lagi-lagi tak mengenal sosok Siwon dan selalu mengacuhkannya disetiap Siwon mendekatinya.

"Sejak kami memutuskan untuk memakai gereja ini sebagai tempat pernikahan kami, ia juga sering berkunjung kemari.." seru Kyuhyun. Namja pucat tersebut berdiri disamping Siwon, ikut melihat kepergian Kibum. Tampak Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan membenarkan letak tasnya kesamping dan memakai earphone yang sering bergantung dilehernya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, biar bagaimanapun Kibum-nya tak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Ia tau betul lagu apa yang menjadi primadona kekasihnya itu.. alunan lagu ballad yang mempunyai arti yang begitu dalam, terlihat jelas dari judulnya 'Don't forget me (Huh Gak)'

"Kau juga sama, selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ingat bocah, pernikahanmu itu besok" tegur Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah walau pandangannya masih mengarah pada Kibum. Jelas bagi Kyuhyun itu bukanlah pernikahannya, menikah bukan dengan pilihannya begitu sulit baginya dirasa. Apakah benar jalan untuk pengorbanan cintanya?

"Kalau kau tak menginginkannya kau bisa membatalkannya, sebelum akhirnya kau benar-benar menyesal" saran Siwon seraya merangkul adik tersayangnya itu, dan hanya senyum tipis yang Kyuhyun berikan.

'_**Dalam cinta.. janganlah menunggu seseorang yang tepat menghampiri hidupmu. Lebih baik jadilah orang yang tepat yang menghampiri hidup seseorang'(Siwon)**_

Hari sacral itupun tiba. Tak ada aura kepanikan ataupun gugup dihari itu, semua berjalan biasa seperti hari-hari lainnya. Kibum juga tampak demikian, tak menampakkan raut kesedihannya.. hanya tatapan datarnya yang selalu menemani setiap harinya. Kini ia tengah berdiri dihadapan cermin, memandang setiap lekuk wajahnya. Dipegangnya kedua matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, bahkan rambutnya. Tatapannya masih datar bercampur sendu terlihat jelas dimanik kelamnya. Pertanyaan sama selalu ia dendangkan 'Inikah aku?' dan seperkian detiknya ia akan melupakan sosok dirinya yang ia patut dihadapan cermin tadi.

"Kibum.." panggil eomma. Tak ada respon yang ia berikan, hingga yeoja tersebut memegang bahu kanannya dan membuat Kibum beralih memandangnya.

"Aku eommamu nak, dan aku adalah orang baik." Tuturnya lembut penuh perhatian. Kibum hanya cengo tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun ia tak menolak akan sikap perhatian yeoja yang mengaku sebagai ibunya tersebut.

"Sekarang, kau bersiap-siap ne. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sahabatmu.." ucapnya kembali lembut dan perlahan beranjak meninggalkan Kibum yang masih dengan tatapan bingungnya.

'Sahabat?' batinnya.

.

Kibum menuruni tangga kamarnya dan segera melesat menuju rak sepatunya. "Kibum.. mau kemana nak?" panggil eomma dengan menepuk bahu Kibum. Kibum menoleh masih dengan raut datarnya.

"Aku eommamu nak, dan aku adalah orang baik" ucapnya kembali dengan perkataan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya ketika hendak memakai sepatu. Ia memegang tas kecil yang ia sandang kesamping bersama dengan earphone yang ia kenakan dilehernya. "Aku akan ketaman kota.." jawab Kibum singkat.

"Tapi kita akan ke gereja menghadiri pernikahan sahabatmu.." bantah eomma lembut.

"Eh?"

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang ne.."

"Tapi aku tak ingin ke gereja.. bukan saatnya kini aku kesana" jawab Kibum

"Nanti kita terlambat.." balas Eomma. Walau ia masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kibum menurut dan segera mengikuti jejak eomma. Pakaiannya sama, tak ia rubah sedikitpun. Eomma tau itu dan tak ingin memaksa Kibum untuk merubahnya menjadi formal karena menurut catatan medis.. Pengidap prosopagnosia selalu menyukai pakaian yang bernada lembut dan tak suka diubah bila bukan kehendaknya, dan walaupun diubah tak ada bedanya dengan warna pakaian sebelumnya.

Eomma menggandeng lengan Kibum yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Eomma sesekali tersenyum memandang Kibum yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Kibum. Langkah mereka terhenti disebuah florist 'Sun Blue'. Eomma melepas gandengannya dan berjalan mendahului Kibum memasuki toko bunga itu. "Kau tak ingin memberi sahabatmu hadiah nak?"tanya Eomma saat didapatinya Kibum hanya termangu didepan toko.

"Eh?"

Eomma kembali tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kibum lembut untuk mendekati hamparan bunga ditoko itu. Warna-warni bunga yang tersuguh, mampu mendamaikan hati untuk Kibum yang melihatnya. Kibum memegang sebuah bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Itu Zinnia Yellow" seru seorang ahjumma. Ia tersenyum memandang Kibum dan bergantian mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga yang Kibum pegang tadi.

"Bunga itu mengartikan dirinya sebagai kenangan setiap hari." Ucapnya lagi.

"Menyedihkan.." balas Kibum. Ahjumma itu mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ucapan Kibum. Ahjumma itu perlahan mendekati Kibum yang masih setia memandang setiap kemolekan bunga 'Zinnia Yellow' yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Walau menyedihkan, tapi ia mempunyai sebuah harapan yang besar untuk terus menjalani hidup. Tak dipedulikannya cuaca yang tak menentu, ia tetap tumbuh bersama harapannya itu. Apa kau mengerti nak?" Kibum mengangguk paham dan kembali memantau bunga-bunga yang seakan memanggilnya. Dan lagi, ia tersenyum memandang dua pot kecil yang berdampingan yang berisi bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh bersamanya.

"Rosemary dan Forget me not"

"Eh?" Kibum bingung walau pandangannya masih mengarah pada dua bunga yang menurutnya unik tersebut. Kelopak-kelopak mereka sangat kecil, namun mereka mempunyai warna yang jelas berbeda. Rosemary yang terkesan anggun dengan warna ungu bercampur putihnya terlihat elegan dipandang, dan tak lupa dengan bunga yang bernama Forget me not tersebut. Warna biru cerah yang menghiasi kelopak kecilnya tampak cantik dipandang seakan tengah meneduhkan hati orang yang melihatnya.

"Rosemary memiliki makna, bila seseorang memiliki memori yang begitu kuat dan tak akan terlupakan kelak. Begitupun dengan Forget me not. Mereka mempunyai makna yang senada.. terdengar jelas dari namanya, forget me not."jelas ahjumma pemilik toko.

"Aku ingin menjadi mereka" ujar Kibum dengan tatapan teduhnya saat memandang bunga tersebut.

Kibum menoleh, menangkap raut ahjumma pemilik toko dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan standar selalu ia dendangkan apabila maniknya menangkap raut orang asing untuknya. Ahjumma itu tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Ia bukan orang lain bagi Kibum, dan mereka mempunyai hubungan darah yang cukup dekat.. karena ahjumma itu adalah bibinya. Tentu ia tau akan keadaan keponakan yang sungguh ia kasihi ini dan merasa terpukul untuk dirinya seorang. Kibum yang telah ia anggap sebagai pengganti putranya yang telah tiada, penghiburnya dikala sepi dan selalu menemaninya ditoko tersebut walau dengan raut dingin nan datarnya itu.. ahjumma itu tetap merasa senang dan juga bahagia dahulu, namun kini… ia lagi-lagi harus kehilangan anak laki-lakinya.

"Oh ya, kau ingin bunga apa yang akan kau bawa ke pesta sahabatmu nak?" tanya ahjumma tersebut. Kibum menunjuk sekumpulan mawar kuning yang berkombinasi dengan warna merah diujung kelopaknya. Mawar itu memang terlihat cantik dipandang, seakan menunjukkan pada dunia tentang keunikannya tersebut. "Eh..ok. bagaimana kalau kita mix dengan bunga yang lain?" tanya ahjumma pemilik toko.

"Terserah.. tapi aku ingin mawar itu yang terlihat mencolok" jawab Kibum.

'_**Sejenis namun dapat mempunyai arti yang berbeda, lalu beda tetapi mempuyai arti yang sama.. itulah bahasa yang bunga-bunga miliki' (Florist 'Sun Blue')**_

Kyuhyun duduk disamping gereja dengan menunduk. Ia menautkan semua jemari-jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat disana. Kyuhyun resah, berseteru dengan batinnya. Deru angin dingin menyambutnya yang terlihat rapuh. Ia semakin ragu dengan keputusannya kini. Menikah dengan bukan orang yang ia cintai? Ini bukan pilihan yang tepat baginya, dan ini adalah keputusan salah yang pernah ia buat. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia tak bisa lagi mengelak ataupun mundur. Para undangan satu persatu sudah hadir mengisi bangku gereja untuk menyaksikan pernikahannya. Kyuhyun tak ingin mencoreng nama baik kedua orang tuanya bila ia melarikan diri. Bukankah ini kehendak kekasihnya?

"Kyu…" panggil seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun menoleh dan didapatinya dua orang yeoja tengah tersenyum padanya, eommanya dan juga eomma Kibum.

"Ommonim?" kaget Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri lalu menyambut kedatangan yeoja itu dengan senyum merekahnya. Kyuhyun menunduk hormat dan juga lansung memeluk yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Eomma Kibum tersenyum saat hangatnya pelukan Kyuhyun merayapi relung hatinya.

"Kyu.." panggil eommanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari eommanya Kibum dan beralih menatap eommanya sendiri. Kyuhyun bingung saat ibunya menyodorkan sebuah bouquet bunga kepanya. Serangkaian mawar kuning dengan kombinasi merah dan juga bunga mawar putih. Kyuhyun menyambut buket tersebut dan memandangnya dalam. "Itu dari Kibum" seru eomma Kibum.

"Mawar ini?" monolog Kyuhyun.

"Mawar kuning itu punya arti sebagai ungkapan selamat. Dia yang memilihkan untukmu" jawab Eomma Kibum.

"Dimana Kibum hyung sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eomma Kibum dan juga eommanya saling bertatap. Mereka seolah enggan untuk menjawab namun Kyuhyun tau akan arti keraguan yang mereka ukir bersama..Kibumnya pasti telah pergi.

"Mawar ini, apa benar Kibum hyung yang memberinya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Eomma Kibum.

"Ketidaksukaan.. itu juga yang dapat diartikan sebagai bahasanya."lirih Kyuhyun masih dengan memandang buket bunga tersebut. Ia sedikit meneteskan air matanya, Kyuhyun bukan menangis namun ia sangat terharu atas jawaban ini. Ia senang, setidaknya Kibumnya yang dulu masih ada melekat dijiwa Kibum yang sekarang. Bukankah ini petanda bila ia tengah cemburu? Dan secara tidak lansung, hatinya juga turut menolak akan keputusannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Pergilah.. bila kau tak menginginkan semua ini, pergilah!" seru eommanya. Kyuhyun mendongak kaget seraya beradu pandang dengan ibunya. Eommanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap sayang pipi kanan anaknya itu. Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan ibunya lalu menggenggam tangan hangat itu dengan penuh kasih. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, walau hatinya berkata iya.. Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk mengedepankan egonya semata, semuanya telah berkumpul menantikannya untuk berucap janji diatas altar. Dan dia akan melarikan diri? Ia tak mengapa bila orang-orang akan mencemoohkannya, namun tidak kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami tak mengapa, kau tak usah khawatir nak. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaanmu sekarang. Melihatmu sakit, itu yang menjadi masalah untuk kami. Sakit fisikmu, kami dapat mengobati tapi bila hatimu yang sakit? Hanya dirimu sendiri nak yang mampu mengobatinya. Kejarlah ia..Kejarlah Kibum." tutur eommanya. Kyuhyun menangis haru dan lansung memeluk tubuh rapuh eommanya. Berkali-kali ucapan 'terima kasih' ia senandungkan dari bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Eommanya benar! Sakit dihatinya hanya dia seorang yang bisa mengobatinya. Kyuhyun tak ingin sakit lagi, ia tak ingin kehilangan cintanya untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun melepas peluknya lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya dan juga eomma Kibum secara bergantian dan melesat pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sosok Sungmin tengah berdiri menghadangnya dengan berurai airmata. Kyuhyun tercekat karenanya melihat Sungmin yang tampak terpukul. "Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam tangisnya dan lansung menerjang Kyuhyun dengan pelukan mendadaknya. Ia menangis dalam pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam tak ingin bicara. Ia tau, disini.. ialah yang menjadi ujung tombak dalam dramanya. "Bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengejarnya. Kenapa harus dihari pernikahan kita?" tangis Sungmin.

"Hyung.."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya yang posesif. Ia menghapus jejak airmatanya kasar lalu memukul bahu kiri Kyuhyun pelan. "Ayo cepat! Kejar ia sebelum menjauh.." tutur Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum haru dan mengangguk pasti. "Gomawo Hyung…" jawabnya dan beranjak lari meninggalkan gereja.

'_**Cinta .. sejatinya memang harus dikejar, walau ketidakmungkinan mampu tercapai semakin menemui titi nol.'**_

Kibum terduduk dikursi taman kota. Dikenakannya earphone yang sedari tadi mengantung dilehernya, ia pasang untuk menutup telinganya. Kebisingan kota ataupun langkah kaki dari pengguna jalan yang kerap melintasinya tak dapat lagi ia dengar, hanya alunan nada yang menjadi kesukaannya yang telah mendominasi pendengarannya. Kibum tampak menikmati nada suara ataupun alunan music dari lagu yang tengah ia putar. Lagu yang sama setiap harinya ia dengar tak pernah bosan ia putar. Kibum tak dapat disalahkan, karena memang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Tapp..

Kibum menoleh saat sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundaknya. Kyuhyun, ya.. namja pucat itu yang tengah memanggilnya. Namja pucat itu tersenyum ramah dengan menyodorkan sebuah rangkaian bunga

"Arbor Vi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Kibum melihat Kyuhyun dengan intens yang ia mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Kibum jelas bingung akan sosok namja yang menurutnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Kyuhyun masih mengenakan setelan pernikahannya, bukan hanya Kibum yang menatapnya aneh..namun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan mereka tak kalah anehnya juga menatap penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Bunga ini melambangkan persahabatan. Kau ingin kita berteman?"

'Bunga ini melambangkan persahabatan. Kau ingin kita berteman?'

Kalimat yang mereka tuturkan sama, namun dalam konteks ruang yang berbeda. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kibum mendesis tajam dengan mengatakan bila Kyuhyun tengah bermimpi disiang bolong. Kyuhyun tau bila kini bukan saatnya matahari bersinar terik. Ini bukan siang hari, Kibum salah.. namun Kyuhyun tetap mengangguk dengan senyum childishnya.

"Kita tak bisa berteman"

'Kita tak bisa berteman'

Lagi-lagi mereka mengumandangkan kalimat yang sama, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi setiap perkataan Kibum.

"Aku itu namja aneh. Orang aneh dan orang normal tak bisa menjadi seorang teman."

'Aku itu namja aneh. Orang aneh dan orang normal tak bisa menjadi seorang teman'

Kibum semakin bingung akan respon Kyuhyun yang tak pernah menjawab. Ia memasang kembali earphonenya dan melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian Kibum. Dilihatnya rangkaian bunga Arbor Vi yang kini telah tergeletak tak berdosa disampingnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga tersebut dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku tak pernah melupakan saat pertama kita bertemu hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun.

'_**Ketika jatuh cinta, semua orang bisa melukai ataupun terlukai. Namun, jika mereka berusaha untuk tetap bersama.. Itulah yang dinamakan keajaiban cinta!' (Author)**_

_**Tbc**_

_**Amore udah bilang kan, kalau ff ini pernah amore publish dengan judul 'Innocent Of Snow' tapi entah kenapa ni efef ilang dari peredaran. Jadi, amoree publish ulang. Buat readers setia, udah cukup kan jawaban yang amoree kasih?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocent of Snow**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuBum x KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : OOC, typo(s), BL, Fast, Abal-abal, Bored, RnR  
Warning : Tidakkah kalian tau bila Tuhannya cerita adalah author? Jadi, jangan hujat amoree ne *DitimpukSendal **

.

.

Musim terus berganti, waktu terus bergulir, bahkan degup jantung pun masih terus berdetak. Semua tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah meskipun masih tampak terlihat layaknya stalker. Ya, begitulah hari-hari yang kerap Kyuhyun jalani. Ia tak pernah bosan mengikuti aktivitas Kibum walau namja tampan itu takkan bisa mengingatnya. Kyuhyun gila? Ya.. bisa kalian katakan ia memang namja pabo, babo, ataupun gila.. ia takkan peduli dengan cemoohan orang-orang. Dia akui memang akan hinaan tersebut, semua benar! Ia telah buta, Kyuhyun telah buta akan cintanya yang sepihak..itu yang mereka katakan! Tapi ia yakin, ini bukanlah cinta sepihak..Kibumnya juga mencintainya, Kibumnya selalu merindukannya, dan yang terpenting.. dari hati yang terdalam, Kibumnya tidak melupakannya.

Tak ubahnya hari ini. Rintik kehidupan kerap menggelitik mereka yang tengah beraktivitas. Uap dingin yang menyapapun tak luput dari jangkauan kita. Ya, kini musim gugur telah datang dan Kyuhyun masih tetap berada didekat Kibum. Lihat saja namja pucat tersebut yang tengah memandang Kibum. Senyum manisnya terkembang saat Kibum menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya girang, namun Kibum lansung melengos.

Kini mereka tengah berada di Kona Beans. Mereka memang tengah duduk berdampingan secara tak lansung, apabila kaca besar ini tak terpasang diantara mereka. Kyuhyun selalu duduk ditempat favoritnya, tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Tempat favoritnya bukan lagi tempat yang kini Kyuhyun duduki, ia lebih memilih duduk diluar bersama dinginnya hari yang berlalu. Para pegawai bahkan Siwon sering memintanya untuk duduk didalam, mengingat udaranya yang cukup dingin. Kibum menolak halus dengan mengatakan bila ia menyukainya. Mereka tak mampu lagi untuk membujuk Kibum, bosan mungkin selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama setiap ditanya. Namun, hanya para pelanggan yang singgah kerap memandangnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat semua orang lebih memilih meja didalam kafe, mengingat udara diluar yang cukup dingin..Kibum malah memilih untuk berehat diluar.

"Pelayan…"panggil Kibum. Mereka mungkin tak mendengar, namun acungan tangannya yang menjulang tinggi mampu menarik perhatian mereka.

"Biar aku saja.." halang Kyuhyun saat seorang pelayan hendak menghampirinya. Diambilnya nampan, beserta buku menu dari genggaman pegawainya.

"Tapi tuan.." bantahnya ragu.

"Ah..sudah, kau urus saja pelanggan lain. Biar Kibum hyung aku yang urus."

Pegawai tersebut mengerti dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melesat menghampiri Kibum. Ia tersenyum riang saat Kibum menatapnya datar. Earphonenya masih terpasang, menutupi kedua daun telinganya. Kibum segera menatap Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Ia seolah tak peduli akan senyuman bodoh Kyuhyun. "Americano dan juga Gelato…"

"Gelato?" bingung Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk pasti. Kebingungan Kyuhyun bukan disebabkan bila ia tak mengetahui makanan apa itu, ia tau..sangat tau. Gelato, es krim khas italia dengan topping buah sebagai pelengkapnya. Gelato memang tersuguh dietalase kafenya, bahkan menjadi primadonanya di Kona Beans. Tapi? Lihatlah cuaca! Ini tengah musim gugur, bahkan hujan masih mengguyur Seoul! Dan Kibum malah ingin memakannya dihari yang salah?

"Tapi hyung.. ini musim gugur dan udaranya cukup dingin, kenapa kau ingin memakan es krim?"

"Hyung?"

"Oh, maafkan saya. Tapi apa anda tidak salah? Cuaca hari ini sedang tidak baik untuk memakan es krim. Tapi anda malah ingin mencobanya? Apa anda tak ingin mencoba menu kami yang lain? Misalnya Tiramisu atau Strawberry Cup Muffin?" Kibum menggeleng dan bersikukuh ingin dengan menunya.

"Apa lagi yang anda tunggu?" tanya Kibum jutek saat Kyuhyun masih terpekur ditempatnya. Kyuhyun melesat kedalam namun pandangannya masih terarah pada sosok Kibum yang kembali hanyut dalam alunan lagu di earphonenya. Ia sedih melihat Kibum saat ini, terlihat terkucilkan dari kehidupan sosialnya..bahkan tampak terlihat jelas kini, saat ia seorang yang duduk diluar kafe. Ia hanya diam dengan tatapan kosongnya memandang rintik hujan yang masih mengeroyok bumi dengan angkuhnya, berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang tampak asyik menikmati alunan lagu dan juga celotehan satu sama lain dengan hangatnya didalam. Kibumnya, semakin sendiri!

'_**Aku termangu memandang langit malam. Saat ini mereka terlihat indah, bintang-bintang saling hidup berkelompok sehingga membentuk suatu gugusan yang berarti. Namun satu yang tampak beda. Ia kecil tak bercahaya, aku bergumam 'Kau dan aku sama..'' (Kibum)**_

Kibum Pov

Aku disini duduk sendiri! Tapi aku salah, aku tidak sepenuhnya sendiri. Lihatlah hujan saat ini yang saling beradu menemaniku. Bahkan udara dinginpun ikut duduk bersamaku. Aku aneh? Bisa kalian katakan itu, karena inilah duniaku. Dunia yang sebenarnya tidak aku inginkan, dunia yang sebenarnya sangat aku benci. Aku cemburu! Aku cemburu dengan sekelompok orang-orang yang duduk dibelakangku. Mereka terlihat damai, mereka terlihat hangat.. dan yang pasti, mereka terlihat bahagia. Tidak sepertiku dan juga teman-temanku.

Aku ingin! Sangat ingin! Tidak pantaskah aku menjadi egois saat ini Tuhan? Aku sudah lelah dengan jalan ini, hidup sendiri dan harus melupakan semuanya. Tidak! Bukan ingatanku yang terlupakan, tapi wajah mereka yang aku lupakan. Aku bukan tak ingin mengingat mereka, aku lelah..aku lelah untuk menggali ingatanku akan mereka, dan hasil yang kudapat? Nol.

"Americano dan juga Galeto, sesuai pesanan anda tuan.." seru seseorang. Aku menoleh, Jujur! Aku masih bingung siapa gerangan namja pucat tersebut. Aku ingat apa yang aku pesan, tapi apakah dia yang melayaniku tadi? Tapi terserahlah..

Aku mengambil pesananku dan meletakkannya dihadapanku. Segelas Americano hangat dan juga galeto yang dingin, sungguh berbanding terbalik bukan? Itulah yang aku suka, tapi aku juga bingung kenapa aku menyukainya. Aku menuangkan seperempat americanoku keatas galeto yang memuncak itu dengan sadisnya. Kulirik namja itu yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang ia fikirkan tentang hal bodoh yang kulakukan, toh aku juga yang membayar. Aku juga bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan ini, naluriku yang menginginkannya.

"Hyung…itukan?" ujarnya. Aku heran, kenapa ia memanggilku hyung? Apa kami punya suatu ikatan? Bilapun ada, maafkan aku..aku tak bisa mengingat wajahmu. Tak ku pedulikan ia, lalu aku menyuap 'AmerLeto'hingga penuh membasahi rongga mulutku. Aku terkesima dengan apa yang kulahap. Rasanya pun tak kalah segarnya walau harus mendapat kecaman konyol dari orang yang melihatnya. Lihatlah dia, namja pucat tersebut masih saja berdiri kaku memandang kearahku, tampaknya ia juga menganggapku aneh! Tubuhnya tampak sedikit bergetar dan lansung meninggalkanku dengan seribu pertanyaan.

'_**Americano dan juga Galeto. Kau tau kan hyung, Americano rasanya sedikit pahit? Dan juga Galeto yang rasanya sangat manis? Itulah warna kehidupan kita hyung. Terkadang kita merasa hidup ini pahit untuk dilalui, namun terkadang hidup juga terasa manis.. Bukankah jalan hidup kita sama dengan rasa mereka? Tapi coba kau campurkan Americano kedalam galeto hyung. Mereka terasa seimbang bukan? Kau tau maksudnya hyung? Walau hidup yang dilalui terasa sulit,tapi kau harus tetap tersenyum agar kesulitan itu tertutupi dengan senyuman yang kau ukir, dan lama-kelamaan senyuman itu akan abadi untukmu' (Kyuhyun)**_

Kibum End

Author Pov

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas diruang ganti pegawainya. Memang sedikit aneh saat kenapa seorang pemilik kafe melarikan dirinya diruang ganti pegawainya. Kyuhyun menangis, ia menangis disana. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan menangis layaknya anak kecil. Siwon melihatnya dan lansung duduk disamping adik tiri kesayangannya tersebut. Dirangkulnya adiknya sayang. Kyuhyun tak menolak, dan kembali menangis sedih dalam rangkulan kakaknya itu. "Heii captain, kenapa kau begitu cengeng saat ini?"tanya Siwon dengan nada bergurau.

"Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis disini?" tanya Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng manja, dan Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang kini seolah manja.

"Ini.." ujar Siwon seraya memberinya sebuah pot kecil dengan bunga kecil berwarna biru cerah tumbuh disana. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan meraih pot kecil tersebut. "Ini aku temukan ditempat Kibum duduk tadi" sambung Siwon.

"Ini?"

"Bunga Forget me Not kan?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tak lansung menjawab, ia segera melesat keluar bersama pot kecil tersebut. Dipandangnya lepas seluruh penjuru kafe mencari sosok Kibum. Namun ia kesulitan, pengunjung kafenya ramai hingga ia tak lansung mencapai sosok tersebut.

"Ia sudah pergi Cho..Ada apa?" tutur Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia tidak melupakanku hyung, Kibum hyung masih ingat tentangku.. "

"Eh?"

'_**Hyung..aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu..'**_

'_**Apa?'**_

'_**Ini..'**_

'_**Bunga lagi?'**_

'_**Iya..tapi bunga ini istimewa hyung..'**_

'_**Istimewa? Semua bunga kau bilang istimewa..'**_

'_**Ini jauh lebih istimewa hyung. Dari namanya saja sudah istimewa. Nama bunganya Forget me not, hyung'**_

'_**Forget me not?'**_

'_**Iya.. sungguh istimewa bukan? Filosofi dari bunga inipun sangat romantic. Bunga ini mempunyai maksud untuk tidak saling melupakan hyung. Jadi, mulai hari ini.. bunga ini adalah lambang cinta kita, dan kau tak usah takut bila nantinya kau melupakanku atau aku melupakanmu..Bunga ini dan juga cinta kita harus tetap tumbuh bersama hyung..'**_

Kibum terpekur dibangku taman kota, masih dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu mendengarkan lagu yang sama dari earphonenya. Ia bersender, menikmati setiap kata yang ia dengar. Tak dihiraukannya udara dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hanya dia seorang disini duduk menyendiri, sedangkan kebanyakan orang lebih senang untuk bersantai ditempat yang hangat. Angin dingin masih saja menggoda kulit putih tersebut, dan siempunya seolah tak tergoda dan tetap berdiam disana.

"Annyeong…" sapa seorang namja. Dan dapat diketahui siapa namja tersebut, Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun yang menyapa Kibum. Ia menyerahkan rangkaian bunga Arbor Vi sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Selamat Tahun baru hyung…" celoteh Kyuhyun riang. Kibum tak lansung menyambutnya, ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Bunga ini melambangkan persahabatan. Kau ingin kita berteman?" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Kita tak bis~" belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun lansung memotongnya.

"Kau namja aneh, aku tau itu. Kau selalu dikucilkan oleh kehidupan sosialmu, aku juga tau itu. Kau ingin menyangkal bila orang normal sepertiku tidak boleh berteman dengan namja aneh sepertimu? Kau terlalu kejam hyung…" celoteh Kyuhyun dengan segala kemungkinan perkataan yang akan Kibum ucapkan. Kibum terdiam, namun manik-manik kelamnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam seperti hendak menangis.

"Tapi tetap tak bisa.." lirih Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Kibum dan meletakkan bunga tersebut kedalam genggaman Kibum.

"Kau tunggu disini hyung, aku akan kembali. Dan ingat, sebelum aku kembali jangan lupakan aku ne. Ingat! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun..Ingat itu hyung. Tolong kau tunggu aku ne.." tuturnya dengan berjalan mundur, dan seperkian detik kemudian ia melesat dengan berlari meninggalkan Kibum seorang.

Kibum memandang bunga yang Kyuhyun berikan dengan tatapan sendunya. Didekapnya erat bunga tersebut didepan dadanya. "Maafkan aku Cho, aku tak bisa berjanji bila kau kembali nanti aku akan mengingatmu. Aku tak bisa walau aku terus berusaha..Terima kasih untuk saat ini kau membuatku merasa berarti mempunyai seorang teman walau hanya dalam hitungan detik"

Dan dapat dipastikan, seperkian detik berikutnya saat beberapa orang menyapanya ingatan akan sosok Kyuhyun lenyap.

'_**Hyung.. kenapa kau benci dengan orang-orang?'**_

'_**Aku tidak membenci mereka, tapi aku tidak suka..'**_

'_**Itu sama hyung.. bahasanya saja yang berbeda'**_

'_**Benarkah?'**_

'_**Ahhaa.. ternyata hyung yang kusayangi punya sisi bodoh juga..Kau jangan seperti itu hyung, biar bagaimanapun kau jangan tidak menyukai mereka'**_

'_**Kenapa? Mereka sering mengataiku aneh..'**_

'_**Biarkan saja mereka berkata demikian, yang jelas kau jangan demikian..'**_

'_**Kenapa? Semua butuh alasan Cho'**_

'_**Semua orang butuh yang namanya orang lain, tak ada orang yang tak membutuhkan orang lain. Contohnya saja saat kita meninggal. Bila kau tak membutuhkan orang lain, siapa yang akan mengubur jasadmu? Apa kau yang akan mengubur jasadmu sendiri hyung? Tidakkan? Iya kalau aku masih ada disampingmu, nah kalau aku yang mati duluan? Ahhaa…'**_

'_**Tapi mereka duluan yang tak menyukaiku..'**_

'_**Kau anggap saja mereka tengah mencemburui kesempurnaanmu, dengan kata lain mereka itu mengagumimu hyung…'**_

Kyuhyun tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, didepan sebuah toko bunga disebrang jalan tempat Kibum duduk menunggunya. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang Kibum walau posisi duduk namja dingin tersebut tengah membelakanginya. Kibum memang masih duduk termangu disana dengan kembali mendengar earphonenya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun lansung melesat memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

"Aku ingin bunga untuk kekasihku.." ucapnya masih dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Pelayan bunga yang menanggapi permintaan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar dan melesat menuju rangkaian bunga mawar merah dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bukan ini.. Bukan bunga mawar yang kuinginkan! Forget me Not. Berikan aku bunga itu, Ppalli.." pintanya harap. Pelayan tersebut segera melesat dan memberikan Kyuhyun bunga yang dipintanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika bunga itu tersenyum manis memandangnya. Begitu kebahagiaan yang tak akan ia lupakan, dan tentunya Kibumnya juga tak akan melupakannya.

"Jarang sekali ada orang yang meminta bunga itu ditahun baru. Tapi anda meminta itu..Kekasih anda pasti bahagia mendapat bunga itu" puji Pelayan toko bunga tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum merekahnya menanggapi pernyataan positif dari pelayan itu. Setelah ia membayar, Kyuhyun segera melesat untuk menghampiri Kibum yang masih duduk disebrang jalan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sesekali memandang bunga tersebut dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Hyung… aku harap dengan adanya bunga ini, untuk kedepannya kau takkan melupakanku. Jadi, ingatlah Cho Kyuhyun mu ini hyung…" ucapnya monolog.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang jauh

Jika aku melihatnya, hatiku sakit dan airmata jatuh

Jadi aku akan meninggalkanmu, cintaku

Untuk cinta..Selamat tinggal, Selamat tinggal, Selamat tinggal..

Kyuhyun hendak menyebrang, namun rambu jalan masih menunjukkan warna merah dan mengharuskannya untuk berhenti. Ia tetap bersabar, dengan senyum merekahnya memandang rangkaian bunga itu. Sesekali ia berceloteh, seakan tengah saling bercerita bersama bunganya. Kyuhyun masih menunggu dengan sabar, dan sesekali memandang kekasihnya yang masih duduk mendengarkan earphone ditelinganya walau mobil-mobil yang kerap menghalau pandangannya untuk melihat kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat kekasihnya yang masih diam tersebut.

Jangan lupakan aku..

Bahkan jika aku harus hidup untuk kedua kalinya

Hatiku hanya untuk mencintaimu..

Saat aku menyembunyikan air mata sedihku untuk satu sebab

Aku akan pergi, tapi tolong ingat aku..

Tiing..

Lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau, dan dengan hati yang riang Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kibumnya. Ia tersenyum riang dan memandang bunga tersebut, senyumnya terkembang jauh lebih lepas dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan yang ia dapat hari ini, jauh lebih indah..Kibumnya mendengarnya untuk setia menunggu. Apa dengan kata lain Kibumnya masih mengingatnya?

Tinn..Tinnn…

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara klakson mobil yang mengarah padanya. Ia tersadar dari bayangan semu yang ia harap, dan..

Brakk…

Jangan lupakan aku..

Yang meninggalkan tanpa berkata 'Aku Mencintaimu'

Lebih mudah untuk pergi ketika kau mencintai dirimu sendiri

Selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal..

Pengendara mobil yang mengetahui bila ia telah menabrak seseorang, berusaha kabur agar terhindar dari amukan orang-orang yang melihat jelas kejadian tersebut. Bukan salah Kyuhyun, ini jelas salah pengendara tersebut. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan kebisingan yang mulai mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia masih menggenggam pot kecil bunganya yang telah retak dengan bersimbah darah darinya. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri masih menggenggam pot kecil bunganya. Walau tak sempurna untuk berdiri, Kyuhyun masih tersenyum menatap Kibum yang masih duduk ditempatnya awal. Ditepisnya semua tangan yang berusaha membantunya, dan juga tak mengindahkan seruan mereka untuk membawa namja pucat itu ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung.." lirihnya. Liquid bening itu mengalir dengan indahnya. Bukan liquid bening yang ia hasilkan, derai airmatanya telah terkontaminasi dengan darah yang juga ikut mengalir dari dahinya. Satu langkah, hanya satu langkah ia bisa bertahan dan setelahnya..

Brakk…Brakk..

Kyuhyun tersungkur bersama dengan pot kecilnya. Bunga itu jatuh terkulai sama halnya sepertinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, saat harapannya juga tak mampu bertahan sepertinya kini. Kyuhyun menangis, masih berusaha untuk merangkak untuk mendatangi Kibum. "Hyung.." lirihnya sedih.

"Tuan… anda jangan bergerak dahulu, pihak medis akan segera datang kemari. Saya mohon diamlah terlebih dahulu" seru seorang namja. Kyuhyun tak peduli. Walau langkahnya tertatih, Kyuhyun tetap mencoba menggapai Kibum. Bukan hanya kepalanya yang ikut mengeluarkan darah, bahkan mulutnya juga ikut mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Tuan… tolong dengarkan kami, anda mengalami luka dalam saat ini. Tolong berhenti" seru mereka. Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam saat sesuatu yang basah menghujaminya.

Salju pertama diawal tahun…

Jangan lupakan aku

Bahkan jika aku hidup seribu tahun

Aku akan menjadi orang bodoh yang hanya mencintaimu

Aku sangat iri dengan ponselmu karena itu ada disebelahmu sekarang

Jika hanya ada satu orang yang mengasihimu didunia ini

Itu aku, tolong ingat bahwa itu aku..

**[Translate 'Don't Forget Me – Huh Gak']**

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lirih saat salju-salju tersebut bergilir menghujaninya. Ia tak dapat lagi membendung tangisnya melihat kekasihnya yang masih duduk diam bersama earphone ditelinganya. Dadanya sesak, Kyuhyun merasa tercekat dengan deru nafas dan juga detak jantungnya.

'Inikah waktuku Tuhan?'

Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam bunga yang tak bersama sarangnya itu dengan sedih. Ia berusaha meneriaki nama kekasihnya tersebut melalui hati, tapi apa gunanya? Kibum melesat pergi tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dibaliknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kepalanya terjatuh bersama dengan langkah Kibum. Ia masih tersenyum memandang kepergian Kibum yang tampak bahagia. Perlahan, genggaman bunga tersebut merenggang dari pegangannya. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah diiringi pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. Kyuhyun masih konsisten dengan senyumannya mengantar kepergian Kibum. Kyuhyun bergumam 'Hiduplah yang damai hyung, hiduplah sebahagia mungkin bersama mereka yang mencintaimu..'

'Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini hyung,, Tuhan ingin aku menemuinya kini hyung, maafkan aku.'

'Aku berjanji, aku akan tetap menjagamu bersama Tuhan dihatimu selamanya..'

Penglihatannya semakin kabur, dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin melemah. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi untuk tertolong walau sirine ambulan telah berdenging mendekatinya. Kyuhyun telah pergi, bersama kenangan dan juga harapan untuknya. Tak ada raut sedih saat ia pergi. Potretnya tampak teduh walau sudah terhiasi cat merah yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun telah pergi selamanya. Tak ada lagi celoteh riang darinya. Tak ada lagi sikap manja yang selalu dirindukan orang ada lagi tingkah nakal lucu dimuka bumi ini. Tak ada lagi, yang setia menjadi penguntit untuk kekasihnya sendiri. Dan tak ada lagi yang akan menemani hidup kekasihnya. Ia telah pergi, seiring salju pertama yang dicintai kekasihnya.

'_**Cho..kenapa kau ingin bersamaku? Aku rasa tak ada yang istimewa dari diriku?'**_

'_**Eh? Kau itu manis hyung, pintar, menggemaskan, lucu, semuanya aku suka darimu..'**_

'_**Kau kira aku hewan peliharaan…'**_

'_**Ehhe… Aku juga tak tau mengapa aku menyukaimu'**_

'_**Lalu? Kenapa kau ingin bersamaku? Ingat! Aku ini namja yang membosankan'**_

'_**Aku tau itu, untuk itu aku bersamamu'**_

'_**Kau tak konsisten! Tadi kau bilang tak tau, sekarang kau mempunyai alasan. Kau aneh'**_

'_**Aku memang namja yang aneh, hyung. Jadi apa salahnya bila sesama orang aneh untuk bersama?'**_

'_**Hah, bosan berbicara denganmu Kyu..'**_

'_**Ahhaa.. dari nadamu, tampaknya kau merajuk hyung? Sudahlah, bila kau ingin jawaban akan kuberikan sekarang.'**_

'_**Apa? Ayo katakan'**_

'_**Aku ingin bersamamu, itu atas saran Tuhan. Tuhan bilang padaku bila kau namja yang baik untukku. Tuhan berpesan, aku harus menemanimu seumur hidupmu karena kau adalah ladang kebahagiaanku. Tuhan juga mengatakan padaku, bila aku bersamamu bukan hanya aku yang merasa kebahagiaan..tapi kau juga akan merasa apa itu bahagia hyung..'**_

'_**Lalu jika kau dipanggil Tuhan? Aku sendiri lagi jadinya?'**_

'_**Tidak! Aku dan juga Tuhan akan tetap mengawasimu dan menjagamu diatas sana. Tenang saja, kau takkan sendiri hyung..jadi, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak ne'**_

Kibum merasa sesuatu menjatuhinya. Dipandangnya langit, ia tersentuh bahwa itu adalah salju pertama diawal tahunnya. Ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas, menangkap setiap bulir saju yang jatuh menghampirinya. Kibum sedikit tersenyum, ya..kini ia memang bisa mengekspresikan emosinya. Dingin salju yang menghujaninya, Kibum merasa bahagia..karena salju pertama adalah hal yang ia sukai. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan gumpalan salju yang mulai mencair ditelapak tangannya dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

**END**

Hiks..hiks..amoree ampe sesak sendiri ngetiknya. Begitu tragis! **Please!jangan menghujat amoree dengan ending begini** kalo ada yang nanya kenapa endingnya gini, coba kalian buka semua logika kalian n pasti nemuin dech kenapa? *Aduh, lansung dech para readers pusing mikirinnya**  
Cukup! Cukup di ff ini nasib abang Kyu begitu tragis, amit-amit dah kalo ampe kebawa kedunia nyata *Lansung dech para sparkyu ngancem amoree**

Thanks bebuangett..buangeett dech buat para readers yang setia ngikutin ff abal amore ni. Walau Cuma 3 chap, tapi cukup kan untuk menguras air mata kalian? Ihihi..


End file.
